


Faded Echoes - Lore & Extras

by Byronical



Series: Faded Echoes [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fereldan Culture and Customs, Fereldans, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byronical/pseuds/Byronical
Summary: Should I come up with anything that I put too much work in not to share when building background for the Faded Echoes world state, I will post it here. Think of this like the Codex.
Series: Faded Echoes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/586003





	Faded Echoes - Lore & Extras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In "Chapter XXI: The Day Began the Night Before" of the In Exile: Act I, there are brief excerpts of a drunken fereldan song. Specifically, a song of the Rebellion.
> 
> I adapted this song from Canon O'Neill's "The Foggy Dew," written just after the First World War about the Easter Uprising, to reference a potential battle at a town along the Hafter River, Amaranthine. I don't recall if this is an officially established town or not in Bioware canon, but the geography and such all makes sense for a stirring rebellion ballad set near the sea.

Twas down the glen one Solace morn  
To a city fair strode I  
There armored lines of marching men  
In squadrons passed me by  
No pipe did hum, no battle drum  
Did sound its dreaded tune  
But the chantry bells ore Hafter's swell  
Rang out through the foggy dew

Now proudly high over Greenfell town  
They hung out the flag of war  
Twas better to die that Summertide  
Then slain by the cold Montfort  
And from the plains of South Reach  
Strong men came running through  
While Orlesian curs with their silver spurs  
Rode in through the foggy dew

Twas Orlais that bade our arms to raise  
That Perrandale might be freed  
But their lonely graves are dug deep in graze  
By the shade of the Ghislain trees  
But had they died by Moira's side  
Or fought with Loghain true  
Their names we would keep where Fereldans sleep  
Neath the shroud of the foggy dew

But the bravest fell, and the requiem bell  
Rang mournfully and clear  
For those who died that Solacetide  
In the summering of the year  
And the land did gaze in deep amaze  
At those fearless men but few  
Who bore the fight that freedom's light  
Might shine through the foggy dew


End file.
